Wedding of A Life Time
by Lady Arwen Gryffindor
Summary: My first Sailor Moon fan fic, and my first fan fic ever. I hope you enjoy it. r/r please
1. Getting Ready

Rated: G

Rated: G

By: Lady Setsuna

This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic, so please tell me if you think I need to improve anything. As for the regular stuff, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in any way. I used English name because I don't know how to spell all the Japanese names. Serena's Parent's names are names I've read in other fan fics that fit them well. This is a Short Story, that has short chapters, don't hate me!!! Enjoy the story, and please e-mail me with comments.

****

The Wedding of a Life Time

Part 1

"Getting Ready"

"I can't believe that the day is here," Rei said to the other girls. "Serena and Darien getting married."

"I know, it seems like yesterday when all they did was fight. But hey that was a good two years ago, and things change," Lita said, as she slipped into her dress that was her respectful color. All the Inner Scouts were in the Brides Room at the local church getting ready. Ami had on a light blue off the shoulder dress, and blue pearls and heels to match. Mina had on a tasteful orange dress in the same style as Ami's and jewelry and shoes to match her dress. Lita had chosen a long sleeved tight fitting dress that went to her ankles in hunter green, with her scout boots, a fact that didn't please Rei one bit. But then again, what Rei had on didn't make any of the girls happy. She wore a fire red tube dress, with red heels, and red pearls. As usual trying to out do Serena. 

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door. A tense looking Darien stuck his head in the door after getting the clear to open it. "Have you seen her? Is she here yet?" 

"Not yet, but chill I'm sure she'll be here soon, anyway your not allowed to see her until the wedding march is played. You'll ruin the wedding," Mina said as she pushed him out the door and closed it on him. "So just go back and get ready."

"Ok," came the disappointed voice on the other side. "Where is she anyway? I want to see her dress." Ami said. Unknown to them, Serena was on the moon getting ready with both of her mothers. "My daughter, finally getting married to the Earth Prince. I just wish I could be there to see the look on his face when he sees how beautiful you are." Queen Serenity said with a huge smile and a single tear.

"But you can, please can't you come to the wedding, even if you sit in the crystal can't you be there? Please I want both of my mothers there." Serena said as Elaine put Serena's hair into a French twist. "Princess you know that it is impossible, but if your patient you'll get a surprise during the reception. But please make sure the video turns out good. I'll want to see it." The Queen replied sadly.

"Serena, look in the mirror please." Elaine said, "Does that do justice to a princess and a bride to be?" Serena looked and almost started to cry. In her hair her Earth mom had placed the silver crystal at the top of the French Twist as a decoration. A decision that Queen Serenity and Elaine had made while Serena put on her dress. "Mom, it is beautiful." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was part one, I hope it passed everyone's approval. Like I said earlier this is my first fan fic, and any comments are greatly appreciated. See ya next week!!! ~~*^_^*~~

Sage_moon@hotmail.com 


	2. 30 Minutes until Show Time

Rated: G

Rated: G

By: Lady Setsuna

This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic, so please tell me if you think I need to improve anything. As for the regular stuff, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in any way. I used English name because I don't know how to spell all the Japanese names. Serena's Parent's names are names I've read in other fan fics that fit them well. This is a Short Story, that has short chapters, don't hate me!!! Enjoy the story, and please e-mail me with comments.

****

The Wedding of a Life Time

Part 2

"**30 Minutes until Show Time**"

"Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, someone let me in please," a voice said in the hallway. "Hurry I don't need Darien to see me."

"Serena, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere," Ami said as she opened the door. "WOW! Who did your hair? It looks awesome. And is that the Silver Crystal in your hair?"

"Yeah it's the crystal, which means we have to keep a better watch of it, well you all will I can't." Serena said with a smile. "As for where I've been, I've been sitting in my room on the moon. My mom and I went to visit Queen Serenity. She said she wanted to see me before I got married, so we went up there and got me ready. Well, that it hair and make up. I thought that ya'll would like to help in into my dress."

"You bet we do!!" All the scouts yelled. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Is Serena here yet?" "Darien go away and yes I'm here, I'm getting ready and I think you have a visitor in your room."

At the sound of Serena's voice Luna, who had been asleep in the basket for the flower girl woke up. "It's about time, isn't it. How was the moon? Is your mother coming?" 

Serena looked a bit sad at that moment. "The moon was fine, and no she isn't coming. She said she couldn't." Serena sat down in a chair and looked at the girls. "You all look so pretty. Help me get dressed." Mina went to the dress bag that hung up on a hook, and unzipped the bag. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you in this dress again." Out came Serena's dress, her original dress from the Silver Millennium. 

Darien was adding the finishing touches to his tuxedo, 

when there was a bright light, and a flash. "Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity was standing in a small orb of light, as bright as the full moon, yet as soft as a light bulb, "I know you will make a great king and husband to my daughter." Serenity said, as she appeared in the full human form infront of him. "But please do not hurt her, she is fragile as you know. She is ready to become queen and ready for the deep sleep." Serenity began to fade, "I must go, I give you both my love."

Darien looked in shock, it was too soon, the sleeps was to soon, and we're they ready?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the bad job of cliff hanging; I'm not much of a writer, but I want to thank the love of my life, Tim for helping edit and rewrite my story. I love you and I miss you. I can't wait to see you. I'll see ya next week. Please tell me what you think, it could and can help me.


	3. The March is Played

Rated: G

Rated: G

By: Lady Setsuna

This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic, so please tell me if you think I need to improve anything. As for the regular stuff, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in any way. I used English name because I don't know how to spell all the Japanese names. Serena's Parent's names are names I've read in other fan fics that fit them well. This is a Short Story, that has short chapters, don't hate me!!! Enjoy the story, and please e-mail me with comments.

*Side note*

I don't own "Angel" either. =(

****

The Wedding of a Life Time

Part 3

"The March is Played"

With the thoughts still running through his head, Darien and his grooms' men, left the room and walked to the sanctuary. Filing into the decorated room, Darien looked around and saw friends he hadn't seen in a while. There were his friends from the movie studio, Ted and Rick. They smiled at him as if to say, way to go. He saw the manager of the orphanage, and slightly blushed, "Did Serena invite him, or did I? I'll have to ask her later." He thought to himself.

The organ was playing love songs, and a few happy hymns while the rest of the guests filed into the church. Darien felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to his left, there stood his best man, and best friend, Andrew. He had a huge smile on his face as they heard the first cord of the song selected to play as the brides' maids walked down the isle. The song was one that they had listened to on their first date a nice slow romantic one that, to the amazement of Darien, Serena hadn't klutzed up on while dancing. As Darien ran the words through is head, he thought of how it fit Serena so well. 

"Angel" 

By: Sarah McLaclan

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance, for 

A break that would make it ok,

There's always one reason to 

Feel not good enough and it's 

Hard at the end of the day. 

I need some distraction, 

Oh beautiful release,

Memory seep from my veins,

Let me be empty and weightless

And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of an angel, 

Fly away from here, from this 

Dark cold hotel room and the 

Endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie you're 

In the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

So tired of this straight line 

And everywhere you turn, there's

Vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting,

You keep on building the lie, 

That you make up for all that you lack.

It don't make no difference, 

Escaping one last time, it's 

Easier to believe in this sweet 

Madness oh, this glorious sadness 

That brings me to my knees,

In the arms of an angel, 

Fly away from here, from this 

Dark cold hotel room and the 

Endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie you're 

In the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

As the last cord was played, Darien wiped a tear away from his eye. That song tells his life, how he was before and after he met Serena, his princess, his lover, his… angel. He looked at the girls as the stood waiting for the door to open at the back of the church. The cord is hit, and the door opened, and there was his angel, all in white, with a halo and her father Ken, by her side.

*While waiting for the door to open*

Serena hears "Angel" being played and she remembers their first date, and the night she knew Darien would be her one and only. She looks at her dad, and smiles at him. "Dad, don't think of it as losing your little princess, your gaining a prince. I know you don't like Darien much, but believe me, he is the only one that can make me as happy as you have made me, by being my daddy." As Serena said that the song ended and she gave her dad a hug. Shaking Serena grabbed her dads arm and waited for the door to open. The wedding march started, and the door opened. As it did, Serena was shaking, and as nervous as she was, she didn't show it one bit.

The door opened and Darien's worst fear was put to rest, Serena hadn't ran, she was there, smiling. As she walked down the isle all he could think about was how happy he was going to make her. And with the promise of Rini, he knew that they were going to make it. But then the cold thought entered his head. The sleep was coming, she didn't say when or how, but it was coming. He begged in his head, "let it stay away long enough to enjoy at least a few months of happiness," without having to witness his beloved use the crystal to incase them all and die, yet again, in his arm.

*******************************************************

Ok, ok, I know, I know, I rambled. But once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Plus I was watching the Braves Game. GO BRAVOS!!!! I was dreaming of how my wedding is going to be I hope it is as nice as I'm picturing this one to be. Any help, comments, flames, or praise is welcome. E-mail me at: sage_moon@hotmail.com


End file.
